New Campers
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Some new campers and guests have arived at Kikiwaka. What will happen during this summer.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own work for or know anyone who works for Disney and Disney's Bunked, Girl Meets World, Stuck in the Middle, and Bizzardvark

* * *

Hazel and Glades was the first to arrive at the camp for another summer. They both looked what need fixing and decided not to even bother with it after all. Lou with Xander was the next to show up. They both went together as Lou lived not to far where he lived. They both checked their cabins and everything looked to be the same the last time how they left it.

"I just looked at the camper list and we have some new ones coming in. We even have one from juvenile hall. Ooo that's going to be interesting." Lou said.

"Come on you guys I want to get our road trip started." Said Riley all bubbly.

Farkle and Lucas just got their drivers license a month ago around the same time. Their parents where little reluctant on letting them take a road trip all by themselves. So they got Josh to come with. Riley was little upset about this but understand where her parents where coming from. As for Maya she did not mind at all that Josh was coming along. In fact she hoped she would get some alone time with him.

A few minuets later they where on the road. The first hour was Riley wanting nothing but teen pop music playing. Riley just sang along and bounding in her seat while the others just look at her and rolled their eyes. While they where on the road another group of friends was about to hit the road.

"Where are we going again?" Page asked.

"I booked you guys to do a show at a camp to start of the summer." Bernie said.

"And how we going to get there?" Frankie asked.

"Derick said he will take us. He said he never went to camp before."

"That's sad." The girls said in unison.

"Yah I know even I went to camp."

Frankie and Page just looked at him.

"I only lasted a day as the other kids made fun of me."

"Yah I kinda can see that." Page said.

Bernie just shook his head. Bernie was about to say something when Derick came into the Bizaardvark studio.

"We are all set and ready to go. Where are we going again?"

Bernie was just shaking his head and wounded how many dares can Derick do before he has even more brain damage. Once in the van the gang drove off. Meanwhile another grope was getting ready to leave and this time it was for two camps. One for Georgie and the other for Hailey and her three brothers. Rachel was mad that she had to waste her Cuff time dropping her sibling off to camp.

She did not understand why her dad can't do it as he is the boss of the store, or her mom while she "Watches" the little sister for a few hours with Cuff. So she is stuck in a van driving her siblings to two camps.

Back at camp Kikiwaka Emma, Ravi, and Zuri had arrived and it only took a few minutes for. Cabin to get a new cabin mate named Griff. Ravi for one did not know if he could trust a convict in the camp. In the meantime he wondered what other campers will be coming so he can help them. As he was walking he saw a van driving into camp and wondered who it could be. He soon got his answer when Bizaardvark and Dare Me Bro came out. He was in awe more so with Deric.

He don't know why he liked Deric maybe because he reminded him of his brother Luke. Xander soon seen them and went to see what is going on and was shocked to see Bizaardvark and Dare Me Bro.

"What are you guys doing here? Are you going to be our new campers?" Xander asked.

"No my clients are here to perform a show to start out the summer." Bernie said.

"Wow I'm surprised Glades would do that." Xander said.

"Well it's a free show." Bernie said.

"That sounds like her." Ravi said.

"What we are not getting paid?" Page asked.

"You would not do it if it was free anyways."

"He is not wrong." Frankie said.

After helping set up Ravi decided to show Derick around camp while Zuri decided to show Bizzardvark around and hopes to get something out of it. Meanwhile as Rachel was driving towards

After dropping off Georgie at Camp Champion, the van broke down. Luckily another van was driving by and it stopped. Rachel soon seen a cute boy coming out and that boy happened to be Josh. The others soon was coming out of the vans. Rachel then end up seeing a cute girl and that happens to be Maya. Rachel did not know what was coming over her as she never been attracted to a girl before. Even Maya was felling it between Rachel.

"Lets see if I can fix the problem." Josh said as he went to pop the hood of the smoking van.

While he was doing that the rest of the Deaz family got out of their van and Riley, Lucas, and Farkle got out of theirs. Rachel soon start walking to find a signal and Maya went with. The two where soon far away from the rest of the others when Rachel gave up. She soon notice Maya behind her. The two soon smiled at each other and something in them took over them as Rachel lend over and started to make out with her.

Meanwhile Ravi and Deric where far out of site from the other campers. Deric saw the way Ravi was looking at him and he was feeling the same thing. Deric looked around before bending over and start making out with Ravi.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think by a review thats open to all or PM me if you are a member. Not a member, It's free to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the kissing broke the girls walked into the forest. For once Rachel did not care about getting dirty. The two where soon kneeling on the ground as they counted to make out. Soon their shirts came off and Rachel was impressed on the size of Maya's breasts. She soon start to fondle them as she kissed Maya's neck. Maya's bra soon came off causing Rachel to suck on Maya's breasts. Maya just moaned.

Secretly Maya wanted to fool around with another girl but Riley was well Riley and Smackle is well Smackle. That was the only logic she could think of at the time. As Rachel was working on Maya's breasts, Maya removed Rachel's bra and started fondling her breasts. Soon enough the two end up naked causing Rachel to finger Maya's pussy. Maya was glad she was deep into the forest as she moaned loudly.

It did not take long at all for Maya to get wet. Rachel stopped sucking on Maya's breasts and worked her way down. Soon enough Rachel was face to face with a nice shaven pussy. Rachel licked her lips before starting to eating out the young girl. Maya really moaned this time as she pushed Rachel's head into her pussy. After a few more licks Maya was on edge and could no longer hold back.

Maya squirted all over Rachel's face with Rachel just licking it up. Once Maya stopped squirting the two started making out. Once the kiss was broken Maya started kissing her way down and soon was sucking onto Rachel's breasts. Rachel just placed her hands on the back of Maya's head as she just kept sucking away. Maya soon moved onto the second breasts where she started to rub Rachel's pussy.

After sucking on Rachel's breasts for awhile. Maya moved down to look at Rachel's shaven pussy. Maya licked her lips before eating out Rachel. Just moaned and after a few more licks Rachel stopped Maya and guided Maya's hand into her pussy. Maya was shocked that Rachel could take a fist. Then her eyes widen when Maya was elbow deep inside of Rachel's pussy.

As Maya was deep fisting Rachel the two started to make out and this made Maya fist faster causing Rachel to moan even more. The faster Maya went the more closer Rachel was from squirting. Something she has not done in a week. Once Rachel was close she took Maya's arm and fist out of her just in time as Rachel had a massive squirt lasting a two minutes and making it one long squirt with ten short squirts. Maya was amazed and hope she could squirt like that someday.

The two realized how much time soon passed and quickly got dressed to join the others. In the mean time Ravi and Deric where down to their boxers. Ravi was leaning agents a tree as the two made out. Once the kissing broke Derick started kissing onto Ravi's neck. Ravi just moaned as Derick just kissed away. Derick soon was on his knees and looked at Ravi and the tent in his boxers.

The two just smiled at each other. Deric soon pulled down Ravi's boxers revealing Ravi was smaller then the last dick he sucked. Deric soon grabbed hold of Ravi's dick and soon started sucking him. Ravi quickly moaned as Deric was sucking him off. He was not as good as Xander but he did not care. Soon enough Ravi was face fucking Derick. After a few more bobs Ravi was on edge.

Deric soon stopped sucking on Ravi and started to lick his shaft a few times before sucking on his balls. Ravi just moaned and after awhile Derick licked his way back up. He soon just licked the head for a few before sucking on Ravi's dick once again. After a few more bobs Ravi was getting close to his edge once again and soon he was back face fucking Derick. After a few more thrusts Ravi shot his load into Derick's mouth.

Derick gladly swallowed every drop. Once Ravi's dick was out of Derick's mouth Ravi went on his knees and the two started making out with each other. When the kiss broke Derick stood up reveling his tent. Ravi soon reveled Derick's dick. It was not as big as Zanders but it was close in size. Ravi just licked his lips before sucking Derick. Derick quickly moaned at the skill Ravi had. It wasn't long until Derick started to face fuck Ravi.

As for Ravi he took it like a pro and Derick was impressed. Once Derick was on edge Ravi stopped sucking him and started to lick the shaft a few times that was little more then what Derick did before sucking on Derick's balls. That too he did longer. Ravi soon started sucking on Derick's dick once again and this time Derick was on edge even faster. Derick could no longer hold back as he shot his load into Ravi's mouth.

Ravi gladly swallowed every drop before taking Derick's dick out of his mouth. Ravi soon stood up and the two where once again making out. After the kiss was broken Derick spin Ravi around and hand him lean agents the tree. Ravi knew what was coming next and soon enough Derick's dick slid into Ravi's ass. Ravi quickly moaned as Derick pounded away onto Ravi's ass. All Ravi could do is moan.

The more he moaned the faster and harder making Ravi moaned even loader and loader. Soon Ravi was coming on the ground and soon Derick was coming inside Ravi's ass. The two made out one more time while Derick's dick was still inside of Ravi's ass.

While Ravi and Derick was finishing up having sex, Maya and Rachel had made it back to the vans. Rachel just shook her head. As for Josh he was sitting on the street leaning agents the broken down van.

"We need to take this to a auto shop." Josh said.

"I think we passed up a camp that's like ten minutes away from here. Maybe we can use their phone." Farkle said.

"Yah because I'm not getting any signal." Rachel said.

"Ok lets get in the van." Lucas said.

AS they piled into the van it started to break down as well. Everyone soon sighed and got out of the van.

"I guess we have to walk." Josh said.

After a long walk they made it to the camp. Rachel looked around and was kinda happy that she dropped off her siblings to the camp they where meant to go. As Rachel was checking her siblings around her little brothers ran off with Ethan not far behind on trying to get them back. Harly just sighed and hope they don't reck this for her.

As Xander was walking by he got knocked down by Lowie and Beast. Ethan did not even bother with Xander. As Xander was about to get up a friendly face helped pick him up. It was no other then then Lucas. The two soon smiled at each other.

"Are you one of our new campers?" Xander asked.

"Um no. Our van broke down well two vans did and wondered if you could call for two tows."

"Yah follow me. I will see what we can do." Xander smiled.

The two went off to make the call while Riley playfully skipped around and ran into Emma. Emma too was in a good mode and wanted to know if this bubbly girl was a new camper. Meanwhile in the mane office Xander picked up the phone to make the call but the phone was dead.

"Glades did not pay for the phone bill again. Lets just go to the shop and tell them." Xander said.

As they where walking the two could not help but keep on looking at each other. The two soon stopped and looked at each other before they started making out.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter Please let me know by review that's open to all or PM me if you are a member. Not a member, its free to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories.


	3. Chapter 3

When the two made it to the van the boys could no longer resist and started making out with each other. Xander took off his shirt showing off his sexy body. Lucas smiled and licked his lips. He started to kiss Xander's chest and licked his nipples. Once Xander's nipples where hard, Lucas removed his shirt reveling a more impressive chest. Xander's eyes widen and looked at Lucas.

"Hard work in Texas will do this."

Xander just nodded licking his lips and went striate for Lucas's nipples. Lucas placed his hand on the back of Xander's head and rubbed it. Xander soon kissed his way down and quickly undid Lucas's pants. With one pull Lucas's pants and boxers was around his ankles. Xander was impressed on the size of Lucas's dick. He quickly grabbed it and slid it in his mouth. Right away Lucas moaned.

Xander is not the first boy to suck his dick, but is the first boy since he left Texas. He wanted Farkle to suck his dick and hope it will happen. He even had guilty thoughts about Auggy and Doy sucking his monster dick. All these thoughts made him face fuck Xander. Xander for one took it like a pro as he secretly been sucking off the other boys from camp and even been fucked by them and fucked them.

Lucas's fingers went throw Xander's hair as Lucas counted to face fuck Xander. As Lucas was getting close Xander stopped sucking Lucas and started licking his shaft a few times before sucking on Lucas's balls. Lucas was moaning like crazy. The only other boy was this good was Zay. Lucas already was back on edge and Xander quickly went back sucking Lucas just in time as he shot his load into Xanders mouth.

Xander gladly swallowed Lucas load which was allot. More then Xander expected, but then thought Lucas had not come for awhile. After Xander swallowed all of Lucas's cum the two of them started making out. Once the kiss was broken. Lucas started to kiss on Xander's neck making Xander moan. Lucas just smiled kissing his way down further. Xander was moaning more as his nipples was being sucked.

Lucas just kept smiling as he kissed his way down. It did not take long for Lucas to be on his knees pulling down Xander's shorts along with his boxers. Lucas quickly grabbed hold of Xander's dick and started sucking Xander's dick. In no time Xander started moaning. Lucas quickly started sucking faster and faster. As Xander was getting closer Lucas just kept sucking away. He was not so much into doing the extra stuff.

The two of them soon heard a noise that stopped Lucas sucking Xander and looked into wide eyes. Lucas quickly turned around seeing Josh standing there. Josh soon took out his dick and went towards Lucas. All Josh did was smile at the boys. Lucas quickly grabbed hold of Josh's dick and started sucking as he jacked of Xande. After a few more bobs of sucking Josh, Josh slid his dick out of Lucas's mouth.

Soon Xander was now sucking Josh as his dick was being sucked again. It did not take long for Xander to came into Lucas's mouth and Lucas gladly swallowed all of Xander cum. Once Lucas stopped sucking Xander's dick he ended up making out with Josh. Josh was getting close to his edge once he tasted Xander's cum that he started to face fuck him.

In no time he shot his load after a few more thrusts. When Josh pulled out of Xander's mouth, xander and Lucas begain to make out but was soon pulled aapart Josh soon took the lead and started making out with Xander. the two of them started making out. As the kiss was keep going Josh pushed Xander onto his back. Once the kiss was broken Josh aimed his dick at Xander's hole and slid it right in.

Right away the boys started to moan. Lucas felt left out so he quickly went in the van from the other sidw and started making out with Xander once again as Josh trusted into Xander. Josh just kept fucking Xander faster and harder. The more Josh fucked faster and harder the more Xander moaned whole making out with Lucas . Josh was getting close and pulled out.

He turned around Lucas so that Lucas and Xander ended being face to face. Josh soon smiled as he slid his dick into Lucas's hole. Josh did not waist any more time and quickly went to fucking. He did not take it easy with Lucas as he started pounding on the younger boy. As the Lucas was being fucked he was once again making out with Xander as his dick was grinding into Xander's who was the first to cum and it landed all over their chests and it even hitting their face. Lucas was not far behind as he was being fucked faster and harder. Soon enough Lucas shot his load all over Xander and himself. As for Josh it took him a few more thrusts before shooting his load into Lucas's ass.

Meanwhile Emma caught up with Riley but still kept her distance. At this rate they where far from camp and Emma's eyes when Riley soon leaned agents a tree and lifted up her skirt to revel she was not wearing any panties. Riley was so excited for the road trip she forgot to put panties on as she was getting dressed. While on the ride all she could think about was Lucas and seeing a bulge in his pants did not help.

Once Riley was far enough away she started to play with herself as she thought about Lucas. The more she thought about him the faster her hand went rubbing her pussy. Emma just could not keep her eyes off of this girl. It reminded her of the first time she spied on Jessie. The only difference was Jessie had a dildo. Emma liked girls as well as boys but never done anything sexual with a girl yet or a boy for that matter.

She wished she was brave enough to have asked Jessie to mess around before she left to do her TV show that was ironically called Jessie. However she hoped when she sees her again she will be able to have the guts to mess around with one of the hottest girls she had seen. As Emma kept watching Riley her own hand was sliding into her short shorts.

Emma was also not wearing panties but Emma decided not to on this hot day. Mostly on hopes to get some alone time with Xander. Emma's fingers where starting to slide into het pussy as she watched on Riley rub herself. Soon Riley's fingers slid into her pussy causing Riley to moan just a little louder. As Emma watched on she could no longer take it anymore and removed her shorts.

Emma wished she had her dildo with her that she snuck into camp. For now her fingers would have to do. The more she watched Riley the more fingers she slid into her pussy to the point she would be fisting herself which she done a couple of times. Unlike Riley, Emma was trying to hold off her moans. At the end both girls where on edge but Riley was the first one to squirt onto the ground.

Just seeing Riley squirting caused her to squirt too that happen made Emma moan. Riley quickly opened her eyes and saw Emma. At first she was in panic mode until she saw Emma's pussy and that she was squirting. Riley for one was impressed on how much Emma could squirt and wished she could squirt that much. When Emma opened her eyes she saw Riley looking at her smiling.

Emma was glad that Riley was smiling and did not freak out. The two without saying a word walked towards each other. Once they where close to each other they looked at each other's pussies. When they looked at each other again they just smiled and their hand soon was touching the other's pussy. They both gave out a moan as for the first time another person is touching their pussy.

As their hands start to play with the other's pussy they started to moan and soon they ended making out. It wasn't long until they ended up squirting. Their kiss soon broke and they quickly heard a noise. They both happen to look the same way to see Farkle with eyes widen.

"I umm…"

Before Farkle could leave the girls jumped on him and started making out and ripping his cloths off of him. Farkle never thought this would ever happen outside of his dreams. Instead of Maya doing this with Riley it was some other blond but Farkle did not care. The two girls soon had Farkle' pants and boxers off of him and they quickly went for his dick. All Farkle could do is moan.

As Emma was sucking him Riley removed her cloths and tossed them to the side not caring if they got dirty. She soon moved over to Farkle's face and Farkle had an idea what was going to happen next, and he was right. Farkle was soon eating out Riley as she moaned. Emma just looked up seeing Riley's nice breasts. Emma also got naked reviling her bigger breasts. Riley soon reached and started to touch Emma's breasts.

Emma came closer to Riley and in time Riley was sucking on Emma's breasts. Riley started to suck harder onto them as she was getting close to her orgasm. After a few more licks from Farkle caused Riley to squirt all over Farkle's face and into his mouth. Riley soon got off and Emma took her turn. Farkle for one did not mind. Riley soon went after sucking on Farkle's dick. She for one was impressed with the size.

Riley for one did her best on sucking Farkle and based on the moaning from him she was doing a good job. Farkle was getting close but not as close that Emma was. She soon squirted all over Farkle's face and into his mouth. After a few more bobs Farkle shot his load into Riley's mouth. His cum tasted great and hope that Lucas's cum tasted like this.

After Riley slid Farkle's dick out of her mouth the two girls started making out. Even Emma enjoyed the taste of Farke's Cum. Just watching this made Farkle hard again and when the girls broke the kiss they quickly notice. They just smiled and Fatkle smiled too knowing what is going to happen next. Emma quickly slid Farkle's dick into her pussy causing both of them to moan.

The fucking started slow at first but it soon started going faster and harder. Riley felt left out but soon was pulled over from Emma. Emma soon mange to eat out Riley while being fucked. This really made Farkle to fuck Emma as he watched on watching her eat out Riley as her breasts bounced. With one hand Farkle started to play with the big breasts. The three of them where just moaning all together.

Emma felt close to her orgasm once aging and so was Riley. It was Riley who squirted first followed by Emma. This just made Farkle fuck faster and harder. Farkle was getting close and managed to pull out. He quickly grabbed Riley and slid into her causing Riley to squirt. Riley ended up on her back as Farkle fucked away. Emma soon sat on Riley's face and Riley took the hint.

Emma quickly moaned as she was being eaten out. Farkle soon leaned over and the two of them started making out while Farke played with both of their breasts. Farkle soon started to cuck on Emma's brests for awhile and then Riley's as he fucked away. Farkle was getting close to his edge once again. However the girls where closer and managed to squirt at the same time.

Farkle soon pulled out and startrd jacking off until he came. His cum landed onto the girls breasts. Farkle soon leaned against a near by tree as the girls took turns licking up Farkle's cum off of the other's breasts. The three of them soon got dressed and headed out of the woods. All Farkle had on was his pants as his boxers and shirt was ripped. He stuffed the boxers in his pocket and held his shirt.

When they got back the campers and his Friends looked at him. His friends for one did not expect seeing how well his chest was.

"What happened to your shirt man." Maya said.

"It got snagged on something and it just made a huge rip. I guess I just have to go to the van and grab a new one."

"Yah I'll join you. I want to grab my guitar." Ethan said.

Non of them knew that Xander, Lucas, and Josh went to the van to bring it to the auto shop. The boys where about to leave when another boy came running towards them.

"I heard that you have a guitar. How would you like to have an agent? The name is Shots, Bernie Shots."

Meanwhile Zuri was trying to make money off of Bizzardvark. Frankie and Page where not interested as they have a feeling they won't be seeing any of the money.

"Come on what would it take?" asked Zuri.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know. Reviews are open to all :)


End file.
